grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamreaver Part 1
Dreamreaver Part 1 is the seventeenth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the first part of a two-part special. It is the seventeenth episode overall. Synopsis In order to get lyrics for their first music video, Grojband must go inside of Trina's mind to get her deepest and most profound lyrics. Meanwhile, Trina has been dream hinting good stuff to happen to her in real life. Plot The episode begins with Kin and Kon at a ping pong table getting ready to play a game of table tennis. They both stand and stare each other off for a while until Laney screams out for them to hurry up. Kin and Kon start playing ping pong and Kin hits the ball so hard that it smacks into Kin, making him smash into the wall and drop to the ground. Corey comes in and picks up the ball and tells Kon that he will avenge him. He jumps up into the air and smacks the ping pong ball so hard, that it turns into a light blue beaming ball of electric power. It smashes a hole right through Kin's paddle and it bounces off of the wall and lands on the button for the TV remote, turning on the TV to a commercial. The commercial has a guy named 3D Dave advertising a store called 3D Dave's which is a store that sells televisions. The store has a window on it that displays a bunch of TVs which is really good at grabbing the attention of other people who come by it. When Corey hears about this, he gets the idea to make a music video and then put it on 3D Dave's TVs in the window so that people will come by and see their music video and make Grojband popular. They hear news about a television store that will let people submit videos that will be played in the window and the band gets ready to work on a music video. Trina overhears what Grojband it trying to do and she tries to sabotage Grojband's music video. She goes into her room, lies down on her bed and thinks of a scheme. She decides that she's going to do this by using the power of dreams as told by a book called The Hint. Mina comes out of the drawer in her nightstand and she talks about how much she loves that book as well. In this book, people are able to make their dreams come true by dream-hinting for them in their dreams. Trina says that she's going to go to sleep and dream hint for Grojband to fail at trying to become popular with their music video idea. She also plans on dream-hinting a picnic on the moon with Nick Mallory. Mina suggests that she try dream-hinting for something a little bit smaller. Trina yells at her, telling her that she wants a moon picnic. Trina flops down in her bed and turns off the lights and hugs The Hint as she goes to sleep to start dream-hinting. A bit a brainstorming occurs to find out what the music video should look like while Trina sleeps. Later the window of the television store is boarded up so no one can see inside which shocks Grojband and makes Trina happy. Mina actually boarded up the windows to make Trina happy but Trina believes in the powers of her dreams. Corey is even more determined to create a great music video. Grojband throws together what they think is cool and create an impressive albeit confusing music video. Now the music video needs lyrics. Grojband plans to make Trina watch the music video in her sleep with Kin's invention so when Trina wakes up she can write about the dream. Due to prolonged exposure to the music video, Trina is stuck in a never-ending nightmare. Unable to wake Trina up due to being in a state of shock, Grojband decides to go into Trina's dream using Kin's Dream Machine, so that they can get lyrics from her. In the dream, they find it is a wasteland filled with people that look like Nick Mallory. The Nicks attack the band which Corey is confused on what is going on. He suddenly sees the rest of his band sitting in a movie chairs and talking about what a cliffhanger it is. Corey closes the garage door and they are trapped in Trina's mind for another episode. Characters Major Roles *Trina Riffin *Kin Kujira *Mina Beff *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kon Kujira Minor Roles *Dream Nicks *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening Quotes *'Kin:' We can do this. Just look at how sweet our ping-pong montage was. *'Kon:' Yeah, too bad no one caught that on camera. *''(The band stares at the camera)'' ----- *'Corey:' Guys! We are gonna make the biggest, craaaaaziest video anyone has ever seen! And it's gonna have everything we ever wanted! *'Kin:' Like lasers! *'Kon:' And 'splosions! *'Corey:' And dirtbikes! *''(Corey is revealed to now be sitting on a dirtbike)'' *'Laney:' And a giant, gold tiger! 'Cause now I'm into this. *'Corey:' Let's do it! Grojband powers, rocktivate! *''(Grojband make the horns symbol and put their hands in the air)'' *'Laney:' Uhh, guys? We don't actually have any powers. *''(Everyone gets sad and lowers their hands)'' *'Corey:' Buuut, we will in our video! *'Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon:' Grojband powers, rocktivate! For the full transcript, go here. Songs *Booty Booty Pow Trivia *This episode, along with Dreamreaver Part 2, is the first two-parter episode. The second one is Hear Us Rock Part 1 and Hear Us Rock Part 2. *This is the first episode of where Trina did not go into Diary Mode. The second episode being A Knight to Remember where it is Mina who goes into Diary Mode. **This is also the only episode of Grojband where they don't perform a song composed from Trina's diary. However, Kin and Kon did sing the song Booty Booty Pow. * This is the only episode of Grojband in which Corey doesn't give his moral. *As the episode comes to an end, there is a fourth wall joke. Kin, Kon, and Laney are seen sitting in movie chair saying that this is a real cliffhanger and when Corey closes the garage door, Laney breaks the fourth wall by asking "Continued? You mean we're stuck in Trina's head for another episode?" Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on the song "Dreamweaver" by Gary Wright. *When Corey picked up the ping pong ball, he said "I shall avenge you my friend" and the movement of his mouth didn't match the words he was saying. This was intentional because this was a reference to old Japanese ninja movies and how the lip-syncing would always be off. *Trina made a reference to the meme 5ever when she said that she would be in love with Nick five ever. Episode Connections *The events of this episode are continued in the episode Dreamreaver Part 2. Errors *When Corey was talking about their music becoming popular, the skull on his hat was missing. *Trina went to sleep in this episode, with her eyelids held open with wires and that was what position she was in at the end of the episode and the beginning of the next episode. However, starting with one point of the second episode, Trina was seen sleeping with closed eyes and without the wires holding her eyes open. *When Grojband pass out on the floor, the cable on Kin's helmet disappears Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina Category:Episodes Focusing on Mina Category:Notable Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Kin Category:Recurring Characters